


《illusion/狂想曲》正泰同人/暗黑囚禁向

by selia123



Category: kookv - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selia123/pseuds/selia123





	《illusion/狂想曲》正泰同人/暗黑囚禁向

《illusion/狂想曲》  
田柾国第一次见到金泰亨时路口的红灯刚刚亮起，正午灿烂的阳光穿过狭小的车窗落在他手里精致的原文书上，而穿了笔挺制服的金泰亨正弯着腰站在街口同一个穿了粉色泡泡裙的小姑娘说着什么。  
随着那张双清澈到令人嫉妒的眸子缓缓眯起，流淌在田柾国耳中的交响曲也陡然激昂起来，一切似乎都是命中注定，他们的相遇，以及他们未来的纠葛。  
“帮我查查他。”田柾国按下了发送键，很快，坐在他对面男人的手机便响了起来。  
梳了背头的英俊男人皱着眉头看着这张模糊不清的侧脸照，不由得抱怨出声：“搞什么，一个小警察，得罪你了吗？”  
“哥没必要知道。”田柾国站起身来作势向外走去：“有消息了就通知我。”  
金南俊的动作很快，没用多久便将装着金泰亨所有信息的牛皮袋扔进了田柾国怀里：“花了我那么大的力气，还以为有什么特别的，结果不过是一个普通的小警察。”  
“能花哥什么力气。”田柾国冷冷的笑了一下，随手打开了纸袋，将里面的文件掏了出来：“不过是哥一句话的事，谁敢得罪警察厅厅长的大公子。”  
“切。”金南俊并不介意田柾国的话，他坐在宽大的沙发上，随手松了松锁住他咽喉的领结，狭长的眼睛冷漠又锋芒毕露：“喂，你玩归玩，可别搞出事情来。他再不济也是个警察，你要是把人玩死了我这里可不好交代。”  
“谢了。”田柾国拿纸袋拍了金南俊的肩膀，脸上露出了一个满意的笑容，压低的声音显得志得意满：“放心，我什么都不会干。”  
“我信你才怪。”金南俊看着田柾国离开的背影，有些疲惫的靠进了沙发当中。

“喂！警察！你们在干什么！给我通通住手！”低沉的男声在巷口响起，宛若驱散黑暗的一束光，瞬间便将那群鬣狗一般的恶徒驱赶的狼狈逃窜。  
“你没事吧？”首先映入田柾国眼帘的依然是那身笔挺端正的制服，然后是一根根纤细洁白骨节分明的手指，最后才是那张犹如被美神隽刻而成的面庞。  
巨大的心跳声让田柾国呆坐原地一时难以动弹，反倒是金泰亨误以为这个兔子一样善良无害的孩子大概是被这丑陋的人性吓坏了，不由得叹了口气。  
“还好吗？有没有伤到哪里？”因为紧张而微微汗湿的手掌被人轻轻牵住，干燥温暖的体温令田柾国紧张的几乎呕吐。  
“看你的打扮应该是国际学院的学生吧？这么晚了怎么自己一个人在这里，家里人呢？有没有联系他们？”金泰亨低下头同田柾国平视，宛若那天同穿了泡泡裙的小女孩对话一样，温柔又带着无尽的耐心。田柾国看着这样的金泰亨，唯一能做的就是假装茫然的摇着头，然后露出一副泫然欲滴的表情来。  
金泰亨盯着这个乖巧沉默的黑发孩子，略微有些心疼，经历了这些事情想必这孩子真的被吓到了，瞧他那惨白的小脸，对这样一个善良温柔的孩子做下恶行的家伙都该被好好惩处。  
“你似乎是受伤了。”金泰亨温柔的摸了摸田柾国嘴角的淤青，然后小心的牵起他的手把他向巷口带去：“要不要先跟我回警局，我给你上一点药，然后再联系你的父母来接你？”  
田柾国乖巧的点点头，老老实实的跟在金泰亨的身后向警局走去。金泰亨忙于同对讲机里的同僚对话，完全没有注意到田柾国那鼓成一团的制服裤子。  
药水涂上嘴角的一瞬间有些刺痛，但那一丁点的痛很快就被金泰亨那带了草莓糖果味道的呼呼吹走了。  
“还是没打通这孩子父母的电话吗？”同样穿着制服的同僚背着手站在他们面前打量着他们，眯起的狭长双眼让田柾国不由自主的想起那个冷静又聪明的金南俊。  
“是啊，似乎是不在国内，所以电话一直不通。”金泰亨皱着眉头，小心的将药水盖合上，然后有些惆怅的说：“要不这个孩子我先带回家，等到联系上他父母再送他回去？”  
“也好。”闵玧其点点头，转身拿起巡逻车的钥匙，向他俩示意到：“我出去巡逻，顺便把你们送回去吧！”  
金泰亨点点头，小心翼翼的转头对田柾国问到：“你愿不愿意跟哥哥回家？”  
田柾国看着金泰亨，觉得大概连上帝都在帮他的忙。头顶刺目的白炽灯落在金泰亨的背上，让他看起来似乎多了一双漂亮的翅膀，随时都会高高的飞起来，然后逃离这个肮脏不堪的世界。  
金泰亨的家跟他这个人一样整洁又舒适。田柾国乖巧的跟在金泰亨身后，任凭金泰亨帮他脱去已经沾满灰尘的外套，然后再将他推进浴室。  
田柾国应该感谢金泰亨没有强行跟进来帮他洗澡，如果金泰亨那样做的话，田柾国不担保自己能不能忍住不把精液全部射在金泰亨那张漂亮的小脸上。  
他幻想着金泰亨是如何跪在他的面前，用他那张迷人的小嘴，细致又温柔的伺候着他，然后痴迷的将他射出来的东西一滴不漏的咽进肚子里，继而更诚实的渴求他，这一切都让田柾国几乎难以抑制自己的肿胀硬挺，痛苦不堪。  
田柾国像一个变态一样，痴迷的轻嗅着金泰亨用过的毛巾，然后让自己滚烫的体液全部射进那个装了牙刷的小杯子里，就连那柔软细密的刷毛上也挂满了他乳白色的液体。  
浴室门被打开时，湿着头发的田柾国一脸羞涩的站在门口，对正在帮他烘衣服的金泰亨说：“哥，我用了你的毛巾和牙刷，你不介意吧？”  
“当然不介意。”金泰亨转过头来，白色的衬衣从领口处解开了几个扣子，漂亮的锁骨在灯光下若隐若现，诱人至极。他露出一个微笑，然后从衣橱里拿了一套睡衣递了过去。  
“没有准备新睡衣，你先穿我的可以吗？”  
“当然可以。”田柾国快步走到金泰亨面前伸手接过睡衣，宽大的白色浴巾因为他的动作向下滑落了一些。  
“咦，我们柾国居然有这么漂亮的腹肌，真是不得了！”金泰亨像发现了什么新大陆似的，轻轻的用手指划过他小腹处那漂亮的肌肉曲线，满脸赞叹的说到：“只看脸的话一点都看不出来呢！”  
田柾国有些羞涩的向后躲了一下，语气里似乎带了一点撒娇一样的抱怨：“哥！”  
“啊，我们柾国生气了啊！”金泰亨在一旁咧嘴笑着，然后在田柾国红着脸低头的同时钻进了浴室里：“我给你温了牛奶，记得喝了再睡觉。”  
田柾国没有说话，而是捧着睡衣站在原地垂着头。金泰亨也没多想便将浴室的门关上，然后打开了莲蓬头。  
田柾国站在原地，心脏还在砰砰的跳着。就差一点，刚刚就差一点，金泰亨的手就要碰到自己硬挺的下身了，如果被他触摸到这未来将会在他体内流连的坏家伙，不知道此时的他会做出怎样的表情。  
田柾国转过头，盯着桌子上的那杯牛奶，不由得露出了一个满意的笑容。  
“柾国？”金泰亨一边擦着头发，一边四处打量着，不意外在客厅的沙发上发现了蜷成一团的田柾国。  
“怎么在这里睡了。”金泰亨把他推醒，看着睡眼朦胧的田柾国不由得笑出声来：“快去床上吧，我都给你铺好了。”  
“那哥…”田柾国揉着眼睛，语气软绵绵的。  
“我在沙发上就好了。”金泰亨揉了揉田柾国的头顶，黑色的短发柔软又顺滑。  
“不行。”田柾国似乎清醒了过来，他坐在沙发上，眼神坚定又认真：“这是哥的家，哥应该睡床。”  
“那怎么行，你还是个孩子啊！”金泰亨摇摇头，坚决的拒绝了。  
“我不比哥小多少。”田柾国垂下头，似乎有些犹豫的说到：“不如哥跟我一起睡床？”  
金泰亨有点讶异，不过很快就笑了出来：“好啊，反正我的床够大，那就一起睡吧！”  
金泰亨站起身，准备往卧室走去，却被田柾国从背后叫住了。他转过身，看见田柾国举着那杯牛奶向自己示意到：“哥，我乳糖不耐受，不能喝牛奶，哥替我把这杯奶喝了吧？”  
金泰亨看着这个隐没在黑暗当中的孩子，心头不自觉的划过一丝怪异，但很快，他便将这丝莫名其妙的怪异扔在了脑后。  
他接过田柾国手里的牛奶一饮而尽，温热的液体顺着食道滑进胃袋，牛奶独有的腥膻在口腔缓缓蔓延开来。  
“走吧，很晚了，你得早点休息。”金泰亨将杯子放在一旁，然后向田柾国招招手，招呼他跟自己去房间休息。  
田柾国一如既往乖巧懂事，垂着头跟着金泰亨走进房间，然后老老实实的盖上被子同身侧的人道晚安。  
“好梦，哥。”  
“好梦。”金泰亨替田柾国掖了掖被角，便疲惫的躺到了自己的位置上。或许是今天太忙的缘故，一向自诩精神好的金泰亨今晚竟然觉得格外疲惫困倦，不消一会儿，便彻底沉入了梦乡。  
“哥，你睡了吗？”田柾国侧过身，凝视着身侧熟睡的金泰亨，脸上露出了一个奇怪的笑容：“哥，我想吻你，如果你同意，就不要动，乖乖躺在那里哦。”  
陷入深眠当中的金泰亨毫无知觉，连一声呓语都不曾发出来。  
田柾国伸出手，顺着金泰亨的领口一颗颗将扣子解开。深色的棉质睡衣被他轻轻脱下，细腻的蜜色胴体渐渐的袒露在田柾国的面前。  
田柾国的手指顺着金泰亨的胸口一点点揉过，最终停留在了那两颗粉色的乳珠上面。粉色的乳晕像绽开的花芯，缀着两颗可怜兮兮的小球，这让田柾国忍不住用舌头将它们卷起后细细品味。  
他的手指继续下探，擦过柔软的小腹，最终停留在白色的棉质内裤上。他轻轻的拉下这层包裹着金泰亨那浑圆翘臀的阻碍，最终那片他期待已久的密地便出现在他的眼前。  
粉色的柱身软绵绵的趴在茂密的草丛当中，粉色的小洞微微收缩着，仿佛在邀请田柾国的品尝与到来。  
田柾国咽了口口水，鬼知道他有多想就这样直接插进去，把现在这个咬着手指睡的安稳的家伙干的死去活来，只能缠在自己腰上哭着喊自己的名字，但事实是他不能这样做，至少现在还不行。  
田柾国的舌尖顺着那小巧的柱身缓缓划过，然后在金泰亨两腿间最细嫩的地方留下了一个暧昧的痕迹。  
或许是这个位置真的太过敏感，金泰亨似乎不自觉的抽动了一下。田柾国亲了亲他的脸，然后缓缓地解开自己的睡衣，赤身裸体的压在了金泰亨的身上。  
带着温度的皮肤在碰触的一瞬间，不知名的电流便顺着田柾国的尾椎一直冲到了头顶。他坚硬滚烫的下身在金泰亨的密地摩擦着，口中轻轻的吐出了不甚满足的呻吟声。  
忽然加重的重量使得沉睡中的金泰亨不由自主的微微张开了唇齿，发出毫无意义的低哼，田柾国的舌尖勾着他凸起的唇珠反复的舔舐着，一点点的将金泰亨唇齿间的缝隙撬的更大。  
金泰亨带了草莓香气的软舌被田柾国的手指夹住亵玩，他胸前小小的红珠被田柾国嘬到充血。金泰亨的手指无意识的轻轻抽动，却无法驱赶那些缠绕在他梦中、令他不适的感觉。  
田柾国坚硬的阴茎擦过金泰亨全身上下每一个角落，分泌的透明粘液沾满了金泰亨漂亮又柔软的脸蛋，最终紧贴着他张开的小嘴爆发了出来。  
黏稠腥膻的白色黏液从金泰亨的唇角漏出，顺着脸侧挂在了他深咖色的发尾上。田柾国笑了笑，用手指沾着这些温和的体液将它们均匀的涂在金泰亨的身上，甚至连那个紧致又隐秘的小洞也没放过，被他用手指卷着轻轻的送了一些进去。  
田柾国做完这一切仍不满足，但挂在墙壁上的表针提醒他他还有正事要干，这使得他不得不恋恋不舍的从金泰亨身上起来，然后裸着身体，大摇大摆的走到沙发处，拿起自己放在书包里的小玩意然后在房间的各个角落处忙活了起来。  
等他调整好最后一个摄像头的位置，并确保自己的手提电脑可以清晰的接收到所有的画面后，才踱着步子回到了卧房。  
金泰亨还像他刚躺到床上那样沉沉的睡着，甚至连身都没翻一个。落在金泰亨身上和脸上的液体已经干涸了，田柾国只能拿出浸了温水的湿布一点一点的替他清理。  
窗帘的缝隙处已经能隐隐的看到亮光，田柾国低着头替金泰亨扣着胸前的纽扣，却在蹭过微肿的乳尖时忍不住重重的舔了一口。  
金泰亨不适的嘟囔了一句，手背轻轻的打过田柾国赤裸的肌肤。田柾国握住他的手贴在自己的脸上，不禁为即将到来的短暂分别而唏嘘不已。  
金泰亨睁开眼时觉得自己依然十分疲惫。尽管沉沉的睡了一整夜，但此刻他除了轻微的头痛外，似乎一点舒适的感觉都没有。他从床上坐起来，一只手捂着额头以抵挡突如其来的晕眩感。  
“哥，你醒了？”穿着围裙的田柾国从厨房探出半个身子，手里还拿着木铲，诱人的香气随着他的动作在金泰亨的鼻尖扩散开来：“快点起来洗漱吧，早饭马上就要好了。”  
“好。”金泰亨一边应着，一边趿拉着拖鞋起身向洗手间走去。他的舌头在口中晃了一圈，发觉嘴里似乎有些黏腻，好像是因为昨晚喝完牛奶后偷懒没有漱口，导致今早整个口腔都弥漫着一股怪异的腥味。  
他站在镜子前挤牙膏，却忽然发觉自己的发尾处好像沾了些东西，此时已经粘在了一起，撕开时还会有白色的碎屑落下来。  
“奇怪，我睡着时流口水了吗？”金泰亨有些疑惑，但很快便把这些问题抛诸脑后了。今早警局还有例行早会，他可没时间把精力浪费在这些小事上。  
当他穿好制服走出来时，田柾国正好把早餐端出来摆在桌子上。  
“这是你做的吗？好厉害啊！”金泰亨盯着那个色泽金黄的煎蛋不由自主的夸赞起来：“看不出来，你还会做这种事情啊！”  
田柾国挠了挠后脑，秀气的脸上露出一个羞赧的笑容：“我爸妈常年不在家，我要给自己做饭吃，所以会一点点。”  
“厉害厉害！”金泰亨一边真心诚意的夸奖着田柾国，一边将煎蛋塞进嘴里：“哇，真的很好吃啊！”  
田柾国垂下头，露出了一个满足的笑容，看起来乖巧又懂事：“哥喜欢就好，哥帮了我那么多，我能为哥做一点点事就觉得很开心了。”  
“瞎说什么呢你。”金泰亨一边嚼着煎蛋，一边将田柾国拉到自己身边，笑眯眯的揉着他柔软的黑发：“以后如果爸妈不在家就到哥这里来，哥请你吃饭，知道吗？”  
“好。”田柾国盯着金泰亨微微张开的粉色唇瓣，脸不由自主的红了起，最终轻声答道：“谢谢哥。”  
“傻瓜，谢什么。”金泰亨忍不住伸手捏了一把田柾国鼓起的脸颊，软绵绵的触感让他对这个孩子更加心疼：“好了，你也快点吃饭，吃完饭我送你去上学。”  
“嗯。”田柾国点点头，然后迅速的坐到了金泰亨旁边的位置上。他的脸颊还残留着酥麻的感觉，这让他血管里好不容易平静下来的肮脏血液再一次激烈的鼓动起来。  
在校门口反复确认过今晚会有人接田柾国回家后，金泰亨终于放心的离开了。田柾国在他的背影彻底消失的下一秒便转身躲进了休息室，宽敞的休息室罩着厚厚的天鹅绒，原本明亮的房间变得灰暗不堪。  
田柾国从书包里抽出电脑摆在桌上，迫不及待的按下了开机键，顿时，被分割成数块的屏幕便亮了起来。  
金南俊捧着书，看着田柾国这近乎变态的行为，不由得皱了皱眉头。  
田柾国凝视着空无一人的房间，不由自主的舔了舔嘴唇：“喂，帮我搞一条线，我要看到他平时在警局的一举一动。”  
“做不到。”金南俊一口回绝，连眼皮都没抬一下：“这么想知道，雇一个私家侦探二十四小时跟着他不就好了。”  
“喂，帮帮我。”田柾国歪着头笑了笑，似乎在说什么大不了的事情：“你父亲这次升职我们田家可是出了不少力的。”  
金南俊啪的一声将手里的书合上，抬起头，嘴角也挑起一抹微笑：“田柾国，你这样迟早要玩出火来。”  
“我不在乎。”面对金南俊的警告田柾国毫不在意，他的目光始终落在画面静止的电脑屏幕上，挑起的眉头轻佻又不屑：“只有废物才会躲在角落垂涎自己想要的东西，而强者，只要喜欢就一定要得到。”  
“不惜一切代价？”金南俊看着他，狭长的眼睛里露出审视的光。  
“不惜一切代价。”田柾国抬起头，漆黑的双眸中滚动着与他那张无害的脸截然不同的恶意。  
“好，我可以帮你。”金南俊站起身向门外走去，他黑色的皮鞋有力的踩在柔软的地毯上，低沉的声音随着开门的声音传来：“只要你别后悔就好。”  
关门的声音重重的传来，田柾国看着镜头里那张熟悉不过的大床，挑起唇角露出一抹满意的笑容。  
“绝不后悔。”

结束了一整天的忙碌，金泰亨终于可以摘下警牌换下制服了。他刚扣好自己衬衣的最后一颗扣子，一双手便忽然从后面捂住了他的眼睛。  
“朴智旻，别闹了。”金泰亨笑眯眯的拍开朴智旻的手，转过身看向自己这个淘气却温柔的发小。  
“你是不是背后长了眼睛，怎么每次都能猜到是我。”朴智旻也笑嘻嘻的挂在金泰亨的脖子上，好像撒娇一样的说到：“喂，一起喝酒啊！”  
金泰亨伸出手指在朴智旻的额头狠狠弹了一下，连说话的声音里都带了笑意：“就知道你来找我是为了喝酒的，正好玧其哥也在这，一起？”  
说话间，闵玧其也从外面走了进来，一抬眼就看到了黏糊糊腻在一起的两个人，不由得皱了皱眉头：“也不嫌热。”  
“玧其哥，来的正好，我刚跟泰亨说好一起喝酒，你也一起来吧？”朴智旻蹭了蹭金泰亨的肩膀，眯着眼睛看向闵玧其。  
“可以啊。”闵玧其一边换下身上的制服，一边漫不经心的答道：“很久没喝酒了，我知道个不错的地方，一起去？”  
朴智旻和金泰亨对视了一眼，然后忽然大笑着扑上来揉闵玧其的头发，三个人笑闹着，声音几乎要把路人招进来。  
田柾国叉起手，默不作声的透过电脑屏幕看着这三个亲密无间的人，眼里一点光都没有。  
“喂，我给你搞这条线可不是让你给我找麻烦的。”金南俊的鞋尖在地毯上轻点着，有些不耐的看向田柾国：“你最好自己掌握着度。”  
“放心吧哥。”田柾国抬起头，嘴角裹挟着一缕淡淡的笑容，用跟那一天一模一样的语气轻声说到：“我什么都不会干的。”  
金南俊摇摇头不再管田柾国，将心思全部放在了自己面前那些不断波动的数字上面。  
“喂，金泰亨，你行不行啊！”朴智旻架着金泰亨，站在闵玧其旁边，步子也有些踉跄：“这么久了酒量还是一点都没长进啊！”  
闵玧其扶着两个人，有些忧虑的看着他们：“你俩行吗？”  
“没问题。”朴智旻伸出手指朝闵玧其比了个拇指，然后死命的拖着金泰亨朝路边走去：“这家伙一喝醉就死沉死沉的。玧其哥不用管我们，有我在保证他不会出事。”  
“那你俩小心。”闵玧其替他们拦下了一辆计程车，硬是把他俩摁了进去，叮嘱了司机几句才不放心的送走了两人。  
随着计程车一路飞驰，两人很快便到了金泰亨的家门口。朴智旻费力的将金泰亨拖出车外，又从他的衣兜里掏出钥匙开门进屋，最后才精疲力竭的将他们两个都扔在了金泰亨的大床上。  
“喂，臭小子快醒醒，还洗不洗澡了？”朴智旻侧过头推了推金泰亨，却发觉对方早已陷入了沉睡，不由得感叹了一下自己发小的没心没肺，这才贴着金泰亨也睡了过去。  
清晨的第一缕阳光刚照到他们脸上，朴智旻便听到了一阵刺耳的门铃声。  
他嘟囔着翻了个身，却被身旁闭着眼睛的金泰亨推了一把：“喂智旻，快去开门。”  
朴智旻被金泰亨一推才不情愿的睁开了眼睛。刺耳的门铃声还在继续着，不紧不慢却不曾停歇，仿佛昭示着按铃人执着的态度。  
朴智旻趿拉起乱扔在地上的鞋，揉着眼睛朝门口走去，口中还不耐烦的问到：“谁呀？”  
门外的人并没有回应，朴智旻拉开大门，一张乖巧却陌生的脸便出现在了他的面前。  
“我找泰亨哥。”田柾国眯着眼睛露出一个和善的笑容，手上还拎着一袋热气腾腾的早餐：“他还没起吗？”  
朴智旻有些疑惑，他上下打量了一下这个穿着校服的孩子，敏锐的嗅到了空气中一丝违和的敌意。  
“是谁呀，智旻？”金泰亨挠着头发慢吞吞的走了过来，却在看到门外人的一瞬间露出了一个和气的笑容：“哦，是柾国啊，快进来吧！”  
田柾国看都没看还站在门口的朴智旻，脸上带笑的快步进了金泰亨的家。  
他轻车熟路的进了金泰亨的厨房，拿出盘子将早餐装好，这才探出头向外面的两个人喊到：“快去洗洗准备吃早饭了。你们昨天喝酒了吧？好大的酒味。”  
金泰亨揪起胸前的衬衣放在鼻子下面嗅了一下，脸上露出一个不好意思的笑容来：“啊，比被自己年纪小的弟弟训斥了呢！”  
他一边说着一边朝浴室走去，留下朴智旻一个人皱着眉头站在原地。  
“我不知道还有客人在泰亨哥家，所以买的早餐似乎不太够啊。”田柾国将装了早餐的盘子端出来，看似漫不经心的说到：“要不我的那份给您吃吧？”  
朴智旻抱着臂看着那孩子像这个屋子的主人似的忙碌着，心里的疑惑如同水面泛起的涟漪一圈圈的扩大开来。他挤出一个笑容，语气有些冷淡：“不用，我怎么可能抢一个小孩子的食物。我跟泰亨吃一份就好。”  
田柾国放盘子的手不由得顿了一下，然后他抬起头，脸上带着与他年龄并不匹配的笑容，低声说到：“哥是听不明白吗？我是让你滚出这里啊。”  
朴智旻的脸色彻底沉了下来，他盯着田柾国，却并没有说话。  
就在双方剑拔弩张之时，金泰亨却突然从浴室里走了出来，他一边擦着头发，一边疑惑的看着他们两个：“你们这是干嘛呢？”  
“没什么。”田柾国看向金泰亨时已经换上了另一副面孔，虚伪的程度几乎就连朴智旻都不禁要为他鼓掌叫好了。  
“就是这个哥刚刚说要回去，我正挽留他呢。”  
“智旻你要回去吗？”金泰亨奇怪的看向朴智旻，有些疑惑的问到：“不吃早饭了？”  
“不吃了。”朴智旻对金泰亨挤出一个笑容：“你还有客人，我今天就直接回去了。”  
“哦。”金泰亨穿着睡衣，懵懵懂懂的将朴智旻送到门口，看着他向自己招手告别，然后又懵懵懂懂的回到了房间，脸上还带着莫名其妙的表情，小声嘟囔到：“怎么突然就走了，奇怪。”  
田柾国却好像并没有听到金泰亨的话，他端端正正的坐在桌前，对着一脸迷茫的金泰亨发出了温柔的指令：“哥，你要是再不吃饭的话饭就要冷了。”  
“哦。”金泰亨似乎刚刚回过神来，赶忙走到桌前坐下，眼神却带着好奇落在了田柾国身上：“我还没来得及问你呢，怎么今天突然就来了？”  
“哥是怪我没有提前打招呼吗？”田柾国慢条斯理的将手里的面包撕成小块放进嘴里，缓缓开口说到：“不是哥说我随时都能来找哥的吗？”  
“我没有那个意思。”金泰亨有点紧张，除了害怕自己不经意的话可能会给这个乖巧的孩子带来伤害外，还有一点不知为什么就弥漫在心头的退缩感，似乎有什么压抑的东西正向自己慢慢袭来。  
“只要柾国想，你随时都能到哥这来。”金泰亨补充道。  
“就知道哥你最好了。”田柾国露出一个可爱的笑容，洁白整齐的牙齿在阳光下发出冷冽的光。  
金泰亨看着他的笑容，微微的打了个冷颤。  
“是穿的太少了吗？”金泰亨举起面前的面包，思维不自觉的飘了出去。  
而此时另一端的朴智旻正举着电话同闵玧其通话。  
“玧其哥知道泰亨最近跟一个叫柾国的孩子来往密切吗？”朴智旻眉头紧锁着，那孩子给他的感觉太过怪异，这让他不得不担心起泰亨来。  
“谁？柾国？”闵玧其的声音在电话那头响起，听声音似乎是在思索着什么，过了好一会儿才恍然大悟到：“哦，你是指的田柾国吧？那孩子前几天在巷子里被人勒索，是泰亨把他救下来的。怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，就是觉得那孩子怪怪的。”朴智旻犹豫了一会儿，继续说到：“哥没觉得那孩子有点问题吗？”  
“什么问题？”闵玧其似乎很奇怪朴智旻会这样问他，语气不自觉的就变得疑惑起来：“不就是一个普通的学生，有什么奇怪的。”  
“没什么。”朴智旻晃晃脑袋，企图将萦绕在自己心头的奇怪感觉晃掉：“可能是我想多了吧！”  
金泰亨将烤过的面包片放进嘴里，看着田柾国转身走进厨房拿出了两杯温热的牛奶。  
“哥，小心噎到。”田柾国将一杯牛奶递到金泰亨手中，看着他喝了一大口，才笑眯眯的坐回了位置。  
“咦？”金泰亨发出一个疑惑的音节，然后拿高杯子仔细看了两眼：“这牛奶怎么尝起来怪怪的，柾国你不会买到变质牛奶了吧？”  
“是吗？”田柾国笑着拿起另一杯牛奶尝了一口，黑漆漆的眼睛凝视着金泰亨缓声答到：“我不觉得啊哥。”  
“你…”金泰亨皱了皱眉头，看着田柾国的双眼浮起了一抹怀疑：“你不是乳糖不耐受不能喝牛奶吗？”  
“啊，那是骗哥的。”田柾国抬起手将杯子里的牛奶一饮而尽，随意的答道，好像这只是一件微不足道的小事一样。  
金泰亨看着田柾国原本乖巧的脸上露出一个陌生的笑容，忽然觉得自己的头有点晕。  
“本来想要慢慢靠近哥的，可惜哥太不听话了。”田柾国站起身，笑着朝金泰亨走过来。  
金泰亨心下一沉，站起身想要离开餐桌，一阵更为猛烈的晕眩让他忍不住用双手撑住桌边：“你在牛奶里加了什么？”  
“从一个朋友那里要来的助眠剂罢了，哥不用担心。”田柾国想要伸手扶住金泰亨，却被他躲了过去。  
“你想干什么？为什么要这么做？”金泰亨扶着头踉跄了两步，巨大的倦意如同海浪一般一波波吞噬着他的意识。  
田柾国对于金泰亨躲避的动作有些不满，他向前走了两步，然后一把掐住了对方的胳膊，温柔的说到：“当然是为了得到哥。”  
金泰亨看着田柾国一贯温柔腼腆的笑容，顿时觉得毛骨悚然。然而他还来不及反抗便眼前一黑，整个人都失去了意识。

等金泰亨再醒来时，他发觉自己正躺在一间陌生的屋子里。他第一反应就是逃离这里，却在翻身起床的一瞬间发觉自己全身赤裸，四肢被一条细细的银链子锁在了床的四角。  
金泰亨愤怒的拽着那条细细的链子，却发觉一切都是徒劳，细细的链子除了发出刺耳的金属碰撞声外，连一道划痕都没能留下。  
金泰亨跪坐起来仔细打量着四周，发现四周的窗户被全部焊死，唯一能让他逃离这里的只有一扇距他很远的木门。  
他将床单裹在身上，企图向门口爬去，然而纤细的锁链却极大的限制了他的行动，但这并不能阻止他拼尽全力的靠近那扇沉重的雕花木门。  
“还差一点…”金泰亨狼狈的向那柄长长的门把伸出手，他纤瘦的手腕已经被勒出了细细的血痕，但他坚信，只要打开这扇门，他就能大声呼救然后逃离这里。  
身后的铁链越锁越紧，直到嵌进了肉里。金泰亨咬住牙齿，指尖几乎已经碰到了门把，就在这时，那扇沉重的木门却忽然被人从外面打开了。  
黑洞洞的身影逆着光伫立在门口，干净漂亮的皮鞋尖几乎要抵在金泰亨的下巴上。  
“哥在干什么？”黑影带了笑意的声音从空旷的走廊外传进来，明明还带着一点稚嫩，却足以让金泰亨全身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
“田柾国！”金泰亨再看清对方容貌的一瞬间便直起上身，飞扑过去准备狠狠的给对方一拳，然而被拉到绷直的铁链却硬逼着金泰亨攥起的拳头停留在那人高挺的鼻梁前面。  
原本披在身上的被单已经滑落，田柾国黑漆漆的眸子一眨不眨的落在金泰亨的身上，像一只伸出舌头的怪兽，赤裸又色情的舔舐着金泰亨袒露的身体。  
“你这个变态！疯子！快放了我！”金泰亨用力挣扎着，田柾国的眼神让他的脊骨发凉，虽然是同性，但他那毫不掩饰充斥着欲望的目光却让金泰亨的心中升起了一股怪异的羞耻感。  
田柾国的目光落在金泰亨已经勒出血痕的手腕上，表情中居然带了一丝不满：“哥怎么把自己弄伤了？给我看看。”  
田柾国抬手抓住金泰亨的手腕，轻而易举的便挡下了金泰亨的攻击，然后将对方按在了墙面上。他似乎很自然的忽略了金泰亨脸上的讶异，然后将嘴唇缓缓的贴在了金泰亨的手腕上：“哥在警局学的那套对我没用，如果哥不想受到更大的伤害，我建议哥最好老老实实的待在我的身边。”   
田柾国柔软的舌头轻轻的舔过金泰亨手腕处的伤口，鲜红的血液被他卷进口中，这使得金泰亨整个人不由自主的微微战栗起来。  
“柾国，你究竟是怎么了？”金泰亨企图将手从田柾国的控制下抽出来，却发觉对方的力气大的惊人，根本不是自己可以抗衡的。  
金泰亨收拾了一下紧张的心情，逼着自己露出一抹微笑，小声的安抚到：“柾国为什么突然这样做？是不是遇到了什么困难，哥可以帮你的。”  
“噗。”田柾国突然忍不住笑了一声，他眯起的眸子充满了新奇和快乐：“没有哦哥，我什么困难都没有遇到哦。”  
“那你知不知道这样做是违法的？”金泰亨勉强挑起嘴角，继续软着语气劝到：“你现在放了哥，哥可以当作什么都没发生。你想一下，如果你做了违法的事情，你的家人、朋友该多伤心啊？”  
“哈哈哈哈。”田柾国终于忍不住放声笑了起来，他的一根腿强硬的挤进金泰亨合拢的双腿间，然后狠狠的向上一顶，顿时便让金泰亨白着脸弯下了腰：“哥真的不会演戏。现在哥的心里恐怕已经恨的想要杀了我吧？当作什么都没发生？哥真把我当三岁的孩子了？”  
金泰亨红着眼睛，恨恨的看着田柾国，怒声骂道：“混蛋！居然骗了我那么久，我真是个白痴，居然会相信你！”  
田柾国重重的捏起金泰亨的下颌，逼他直起身来，语气里全是得意和满足：“哥不知道我演戏演的多累，要一只食肉的野狼装一只无害的家兔，怎么样，我的演技还不错吧？”  
金泰亨冷冷的看着他，一句话都没说。  
田柾国被金泰亨这幅样子逗笑了，他贴在金泰亨耳边，手指暧昧的从他的腰线滑上来，最后停留在金泰亨柔软的小腹上，小声耳语到：“不过不这样我那晚也不会轻易尝到哥的味道，哥都不知道你这副正直单纯的样子有多诱人，我每次见到都忍不住勃起，包括现在。”  
“你那晚干了什么。”金泰亨察觉到抵在他大腿根部的硬挺，心中已经隐隐的有了一些不安的预感，却仍不死心的追问到。  
“干了什么？”田柾国笑了笑，眯起的眼睛显得无害极了，说出的话却让金泰亨忍不住想要抬手掐死他：“哥都不知道你用沾过我精液的牙刷刷牙时我有多兴奋，比起这样，其实我更想把精液直接射进你嘴里。”  
田柾国好像回味，又像是在幻想着什么似的舔了舔嘴唇，漆黑的眸子里全是欲望的火苗：“还好提前从号锡那里要来了助眠剂，否则也没法轻易的把哥骗上床。不过说真的，哥的身材真好，屁股又翘，我对着哥的身体干了好几炮呢。可惜哥睡的太死，啧…”  
“你个狗崽子！你去死吧！”金泰亨气的脸上的肌肉都在颤动，他猛地伸出拳头直直地向田柾国挥去，只可惜这一拳还是落空了。  
下一秒，一记凶猛的拳头便落在了金泰亨的上腹处，胃囊传来的巨大痛楚令他不由自主的跪倒在地干呕起来。  
“我说过，哥的这套在我面前没有用。”田柾国居高临下的看着跪在地上的金泰亨，眼睛里放着冷冷的光：“不要再试图挑衅我，否则受罪的只会是哥你自己。”  
“你究竟想要干什么…”金泰亨捂着自己的上腹，努力的抬起头断断续续的向对方诘问到。  
“干什么？”田柾国弯下腰，向跪在地上的金泰亨伸出双臂，然后猛地将他抱了起来，嘴角还带着一抹微笑，低声说道：“当然是干你了。”  
被扔在床上的金泰亨还没来得及挣扎，田柾国便按下了墙边的一个按钮，顿时，连接在床角的四根细铁链便开始渐渐收紧，直到彻底将金泰亨固定在床上。  
“你放开我！”金泰亨疯狂的扭动着身体，大声嘶吼着，像条脱了水的鱼，拼尽全力的挣扎求生。  
“哥可真能闹腾。”田柾国翻身跨坐在金泰亨的腿根上，紧紧的将人钳制住，语气里还带着一丝嗔怪：“就不能安静一会儿吗？”  
“你他妈给老子下去！听见没有，你这个狗崽子！”金泰亨拼尽全力企图抬起身来，可惜缠在他手腕上的铁链让他什么都做不了。  
“哥大可再扭的用力一些。”田柾国的指尖从金泰亨的肚脐慢慢挪到那隐藏在黑色密林当中的小家伙上，并轻轻的挑动着它，就连语气里都加进了一点点期待：“等下被我干的时候也要扭的用力一些啊！”  
金泰亨觉得自己的牙齿都在打颤，他从田柾国的眼睛里看出这一切都不是玩笑，或许，他真的要遭遇人生中最可怕的事情。  
想到这里，他忽然冷静了下来。他盯着田柾国，声音里充满了不甘的疑惑：“为什么是我？”  
“嗯？”田柾国似乎并没有想到金泰亨会在这种情况下问出这样一个问题，而这个问题一瞬间便令他坠入了漫长的回忆当中。  
“是命运的相遇。”田柾国看向金泰亨的双眸里落满了光，宛如那天在街角第一次看到金泰亨时的样子，惊艳又虔诚：“哥就像天使一样，当你把我从那个漆黑的巷子里救出来时就该想到是神安排我们相遇的。”  
“我没想到自己救了一个魔鬼。”金泰亨冷笑了一声：“如果我早知道你是这样一个人，我当时就该把你扔在巷子里让你自生自灭。”  
“可惜没有如果。”田柾国把手放在金泰亨的胸口处，感受着那里面强烈的心跳，眯起眼睛笑到：“哥既然把手递给了我，就再也没有收回去的权利了。如果我真的是魔鬼，那我现在要做的就是折断你的翅膀，抽出你的脊骨，让你再也飞不起来，只能乖乖的留在我的身边。”  
金泰亨不由自主的咽下了一口口水，凸起的喉结随着他的动作上下滑动，恐惧中又多了一抹诱人的味道。  
田柾国的双手擦过金泰亨胸前耸立的两颗小豆，一直摸到了那片茂密的草丛。他凝视着这片密林，轻轻的摇了摇头。  
“我不喜欢这些杂草，他们妨碍了我跟哥最亲密的接触。”田柾国从一旁的桌子上拿起一把小小的推子，震动时发出的蜂鸣声让金泰亨忍不住重新挣扎起来。  
田柾国笑了笑，将大量的剃须膏色情的围着金泰亨那团小小的肉柱涂抹上去，然后才小心的将震动的推子贴了上去：“哥可不要乱动，伤到你就不好了。”  
金泰亨觉得自己的牙都要咬碎了，他企图抬起脚狠狠的踹向田柾国，却被紧紧缚在他脚腕上的铁链限制了动作，只激起了一片哗啦啦的声音。  
“都说不要乱动了，哥真是不听话。”田柾国低下头，轻轻的吻了一下那团缩在一起的软肉，笑眯眯的说到：“很快就好，我向哥保证，很快哥就能体味到飞上云端的感觉。”  
温热的湿布贴在金泰亨最敏感的地方，这让他产生了一种异样的感觉。田柾国拿开湿布，满意的打量着那片因为长期避光而变得白嫩诱人的密地，不由得吹了口气上去：“哥真的好漂亮。”  
金泰亨打了个颤，一股诡异的电流顺着他的脊骨蔓延开来。他咽了口口水，声音有一点颤抖：“柾国啊，你到底想干什么？不要闹了，听话，放了哥好不好？”  
田柾国闻言却只是笑了笑，他不再压着金泰亨，而是翻身下床向桌边走去，一边走还一边笑到：“哥真是傻瓜，到现在了还在说傻话。”  
他的手指探入包中，一个小小的药瓶正乖乖的躺在他的手心。田柾国转过身，对着还在不断挣扎的金泰亨露出了一个迷人到让人恐惧的笑容，然后缓步走到了金泰亨的面前，那一瞬间，金泰亨仿佛见到了巨大的黑色羽翼在他的背后猛的张开。  
银灰色的细小胶囊没有费多大功夫便被推进了金泰亨的身体里，不消多久，奇妙的感觉便顺着他难以启齿的地方一波波扩散开来。  
“你干了什么！”金泰亨恨恨的盯着田柾国，咬牙切齿的声音里不自觉的带了一些喘。  
“一点会让我们开心的东西。”田柾国的指尖顺着金泰亨渐渐立起来的柱身慢慢撸过，然后停留在它顶端的小孔处轻轻抠挖，顿时便引得金泰亨如同一只离水的鱼一样弓起了身体。  
金泰亨咬紧嘴唇，眼前开始一阵阵发白。他感觉到有黏腻的液体正随着自己的挣扎顺着下身的小洞一小波一小波的沾满下身的床单，这种巨大的羞耻感让他忍不住咆哮出声：“你他妈的究竟想干什么！放开我！听见没有！你他妈的放开我！”  
“嘘嘘。”田柾国将手指竖在嘴边做了一个噤声的动作，然后缓缓地解开了自己的扣子，动作熟练却优雅：“哥最好留点力气，我更想听你等下放肆叫床的声音。”  
药丸虽然很小，但它的效果却是致命的。金泰亨很快便觉得自己的脑子乱成一团，皮肤像是被火烧过一样，哪怕是在柔软的被单上轻轻蹭动都能让他疼到打颤。巨大的欲望如同海啸铺天盖地的将他淹没，明明意识还很清醒，但理智却早已经顺着炙热的呼吸挥散的一干二净。  
他不由自主的企图摩擦双腿，以此来缓解身体上可怕的情欲，然而纤细的铁链却让他完全失去了这个能力。他迫切的需要一双手帮他纾解这堪比折磨的情欲，身体上不断蔓延的痛苦使他清楚的听到了自己恬不知耻的呻吟声。  
田柾国微笑着伸出手指，轻轻的沾了一点金泰亨下身流出的体液，然后将它轻轻的涂在金泰亨坚硬的、高高竖起的柱身上。田柾国恶意的抠挖着顶端的小孔，这一动作让金泰亨立刻尖叫着射了出来。  
射过精的阴茎并没有软下来，巨大的空虚感像滔天的巨浪将金泰亨吞噬殆尽。  
“好棒。”田柾国痴迷的看着身体泛红，双眼迷蒙的金泰亨，不由自主的赞叹道：“泰亨哥你好美。”  
金泰亨觉得自己的脑子在嗡嗡作响，他似乎听到了田柾国在说些什么，但他的大脑已经不足以辨析他话里的内容，他能做的只有不断呻吟着，请求对面的人帮帮自己，让自己逃脱这欲望的牢笼。  
“哥说什么？我听不清，大点声再说一次。”田柾国的手指猛地插进了金泰亨身后那柔软的小洞，然后用力的抠挖着，不出意外便听到了金泰亨带着哭腔的声音，仿佛一把钩子，将自己的欲望勾至顶点。  
“啊…帮帮我…帮帮我…我好难受…”金泰亨难耐的扭动着身体，他的后穴不由自主的收紧着，像一只饥饿的小嘴，用力的吮吸吞咽着田柾国细细的手指。  
“帮你可以，但哥起码要知道是谁帮了你吧？”田柾国靠的离金泰亨更近了一些，湿热的吐息落在金泰亨的嘴唇上，令对方贪婪的嗅闻着：“说，我是谁。”  
“呃…”金泰亨咬紧了嘴唇，用尽自己最后一丝理智企图抵抗嘴边那个噩梦一样的名字。  
田柾国笑了笑，插在金泰亨小穴中的手指忽然猛地一按，顿时激起了身下人的一阵惊呼。他将嘴唇贴在金泰亨的唇角，低声重复到：“说，我是谁。”  
“田柾国！是田柾国！”一滴泪顺着金泰亨的眼角滑落进双鬓，当他说出这个名字的那瞬间，他便已经自暴自弃的闭上了双眼。  
“真乖。”柔软的双唇吻在了金泰亨的唇间，与此同时，纤细的手指被抽出，火热粗壮的阴茎猛地插了进来。  
金泰亨伸长脖子，发出了一声亢奋的吟叫。他的眼前闪过一道白光，快感像一把锋利的匕首从上到下贯穿了他，使他身体上的每一块肌肉都紧绷起来，唯独那柔软的小洞在不自觉地收缩着，紧紧的绞住进入他体内的异物，像是在排斥对方的进入，又像是在贪恋对方的凶猛。  
田柾国扭过金泰亨的脸，用力嘬着金泰亨柔软的舌头，下身毫不留情的耸动起来。  
金泰亨被他整个人顶的在床上不断起伏，每次进出带来的巨大快感混合着轻微的痛楚像过电一样从他的脊椎传遍全身，田柾国的手指有着细微的薄茧，抚摸他皮肤时带来粗砺的舒爽，这使得金泰亨每每被重重的撞击一次，便会忍不住喊一声。  
绑在手脚上的细铁链不知何时已经松开了，他的四肢不受控制的攀附在田柾国的身上，像一株贪婪的菟丝子，紧密地附着在田柾国的每一寸皮肤上面，汲取着他赠予自己的每一丝爱抚，并随着田柾国的动作摆动着自己的身体。  
他能察觉到田柾国正在吻着自己，而他却只能徒劳的张开嘴巴露出软舌，如同一只剥开硬壳的肉蚌同田柾国密不可分的纠缠在一起，任由他予取予夺。  
“大点声，哥。”田柾国弓起腰，用力的将自己顶了进去。金泰亨的身体又软又紧，跟自己想象的完全一样，这让他兴奋的有些过头。他仔细的舔舐着金泰亨潮红的脸侧，将带着咸味的汗液卷进口中，语气有些不正常的狂热：“我喜欢听你叫床的声音，来，大点声叫给我听。”  
“啊！”金泰亨皱着眉，漂亮的脸上充斥着高亢的欲望，这让他美的像一朵初绽的野玫瑰。大量的唾液不受控制的涌出来，顺着他的唇角滑落下来，然后再被田柾国舔走，他凸出的锁骨上印满了鲜红的印记，柔嫩的腿根处全是暴虐的性爱痕迹。  
他就那样大张着腿，任由田柾国狠狠的将滚烫的精液射进他的体内，还眷恋不舍的缠住对方的腰，哀求着对方再来一次。  
修长的双腿被压至一个可怕的角度，田柾国将金泰亨抵在床边，摆动腰部用力的贯穿他。而金泰亨却因为这种近乎施虐的动作而爽的脚趾蜷缩，当第三次高潮到来时，田柾国的整个脊背都是他留下的抓痕，鲜红又刺目。  
而这场可怕的性爱一直延续到金泰亨彻底丧失意识瘫倒在床也没能结束，田柾国甚至趁着抱他去浴室清洗的功夫，还压着他在浴池里又来了一次。等到药效彻底过去时，第二天的太阳已经快要落到窗户下面去了。  
全身赤裸的金泰亨裹着床单，安静的坐在床上，看着面前的白墙一言不发。  
“吃点东西吧！”田柾国端了餐盘走到金泰亨的面前，美味又丰盛的食物却没能让金泰亨给出哪怕一丁点的反应。  
“哥不吃东西的话身体会垮掉哦。”田柾国笑了笑，用勺子舀起一勺粥递到金泰亨嘴边，温柔的说到：“我们的游戏还没结束，哥可不能让身体垮掉哦！”  
“你！”金泰亨猛地转过身，一把扫掉了托盘里的食物，两只眼睛都是布满了血丝：“田柾国你去死吧！”  
“哥不肯吃饭也没关系。”田柾国站起身，看着一地的食物残骸，冷冷的说到：“我会让家庭医生来给哥注射营养针，灌营养剂，总而言之我有一万种方法让哥健健康康的活下来。不过哥这幅样子真的愿意被那些外人看到吗？”  
说到这里田柾国顿了顿，语气暧昧又狎昵：“一个一丝不挂、满身性痕的警察？”  
“那我宁可去死。”金泰亨狠狠的盯着田柾国，握成拳头的双手在柔软的缎面上留下了一大片褶皱。  
“你不会死的。”田柾国伸出手，轻巧又缓慢的揉搓着金泰亨纤瘦的脖颈，手臂凸起的青色血管使他看起来能轻易的折断它：“放心吧，我不会随便让别人看你的身体，等他们替你治疗完后我就会让人把他们的眼睛抠出来，这样哥哥总该放心了吧？”  
“你真是个魔鬼。”金泰亨全身的肌肉都在微微的颤动着，田柾国几乎听见了他咬碎牙齿的声音。  
“是啊，我就是这样一个人，说到做到。”田柾国探过头，虔诚又温柔的在金泰亨粉色的唇珠上轻轻的吻了一下，睁着圆圆的眼睛好像撒娇一样的对金泰亨说到：“所以只有哥哥乖乖的，才不会有人因为哥哥受伤哦！”  
“我想吃蛋糕。”金泰亨盯了田柾国半天，忽然笑了一声。他垂下眼睛有气无力的说到，软绵绵的鼻音让他的话里带了一些撒娇的意味。  
“哥想开了？”田柾国笑了笑，宽大的手掌落在金泰亨紧握的双拳上：“想吃蛋糕？”  
“对。”金泰亨抬起头看着田柾国，似乎已经完全妥协了：“我想吃蛋糕，要treez最贵的那款，你亲自去买。”  
“可以。”田柾国向金泰亨倾过上身，轻轻的在他的额头亲了一下，温柔的说：“只要哥乖乖的，不论你想要什么，我都一定会给你。”  
当田柾国拿着蛋糕回来时，金泰亨依然保持着那副样子一动不动。田柾国将蛋糕放在桌子上，漂亮的缎带被拉开，精致的蛋糕便出现在了他们面前。  
“这算是庆祝吗？”田柾国看向金泰亨，语气暧昧的说到：“庆祝我们的初夜？”  
“你说什么就是什么吧！”金泰亨低着头一脸的无动于衷，放在一旁的手却不小心碰倒了一旁的玻璃杯。  
刺耳的声音在他们耳边炸开，金泰亨下意识的便用一只手撑住桌子弯腰去捡散落在地上的玻璃碎片。  
“不要，小心受伤。”田柾国也弯腰拉住他，看向他的眼神温柔又深情：“我会让阿姨来收拾的。”  
金泰亨点点头，直起了身子。  
田柾国瞥了一眼放在桌上的蛋糕盒子，不禁露出了一个笑容：“哥不是想吃蛋糕吗？这整个蛋糕都是给哥的，哥不想尝尝吗？”  
“好。”金泰亨的手动了动，似乎有些紧张。他咽了一口口水，向田柾国招了招手：“柾国你过来，我有点话想跟你说。”  
“什么话？”田柾国侧过身子向金泰亨那边靠去，却在下一秒以迅雷不及掩耳之势一把架住了金泰亨捏着银制蛋糕叉向自己挥来的手。  
“我说，哥是不是真的把我当傻子了？”田柾国依然在笑着，只是眼里的光已经冷了下来。他从金泰亨的手中将蛋糕叉抽走，然后当着他的面将叉子扭成了一团扔到了角落里，然后重新审视着金泰亨。  
“什么时候发现的。”金泰亨被发现了也并不恐惧，只是冷漠的与他对视着。  
“从你说你要吃蛋糕开始。”田柾国捏着金泰亨的手腕放在自己的嘴唇上轻轻的吻着，漆黑的眼睛却始终落在金泰亨脸上：“哥太心急了，如果我是你，一定不会选择这个时候动手，而是先假装妥协，迷惑对方，等对方彻底放松警惕时再给他最致命的一击，这样游戏才有意思。”  
“你说的对，我太心急了。”金泰亨任由田柾国吻着自己，语气有些淡淡的：“如果再有下一次，我一定不会再失手了。”  
“哼。”田柾国冷冷的笑了一声，他扔开金泰亨的手臂，转身走向背包，从里面取出了一粒足以让金泰亨恐惧的银色胶囊，对不由自主缩进墙角的金泰亨微微翘起嘴角，露出了洁白而整齐的牙齿：“看样子哥是真的不饿，既然如此，我们继续吧？”  
小巧的下巴被人紧紧的扣住，硕大的冠头在红的滴血的口唇间进进出出，金泰亨被田柾国粗暴的动作折磨的濒临死亡，他整个人浑身滚烫，连半跪在地毯上的双腿都在不停的发抖。田柾国粗长腥膻的阴茎就在他的喉头，天知道他有多想狠狠的咬下去，可虚软的身体让他无力抗拒田柾国的暴行。  
最令他羞耻的是，在经过了一整天的蹂躏后，他的这副身体已经完全学会了如何在这种堪比折磨般的性爱当中体味其中的乐趣，甚至于渗入口中的腥苦精水都能轻易的挑起他身体的另一波诡异的空虚。  
田柾国按住金泰亨的头顶，居高临下的看着这个朝思暮想的男人就那样一丝不挂的跪坐在自己的腿间，泪眼氤氲的给自己口交，明明是一张正直又纯洁的脸蛋，却偏偏带着挥之不去的肉欲感，这一切的一切都让他激动的难以自抑，压抑不住的在金泰亨的喉间大力的进出着。  
浓稠粘腻的精液在湿热的口腔中爆发，咸腥的味道从舌苔一直蔓延至喉管，然后落进空荡荡的胃袋。金泰亨咳了两声，来不及咽下去的乳白色液体顺着他水红色的唇角溢出来，浓烈的雄性气息萦绕在他的鼻腔当中，让他窒息又排斥。  
但另一方面，他的身体却空虚的可怕。田柾国的抽离仿佛从他的身体里带走了什么，强大的药效再一次弥漫上来，难以抵挡的麻痒让他忍不住匍匐在地，难堪的摩擦着自己。  
而田柾国却将他从地上一把拉起，让他压坐在自己身上，一面舔吻着他的耳后，一面将手揉进他的腿间狠狠的抚弄，直把他揉的浑身酥软，流水潺潺。  
田柾国看着软成一团的金泰亨，觉得有一团火逐渐从脚底弥漫起来。他的喉头滚动了一下，忽然就收紧了揽在金泰亨腰间的胳膊。  
金泰亨被他紧紧勒住，下意识的反抗到：“不要…”  
“不要？”田柾国将金泰亨整个人转向自己，看着被情欲烧到意识不清的金泰亨，只觉得手指间都是粘糊糊的一片，吐出的话不由得带了一丝急切和霸道：“都这个样子了还在说不要？哥在骗谁呢？”  
金泰亨被田柾国搅的一团乱，大张的腿根微微的抽搐着，双手却不自觉的揽紧了田柾国的脖子，情不自禁的同他接吻。  
田柾国黑色的眸子被欲望烧的发亮，他叼着金泰亨的上唇，胯下猛地一用力便将自己整个埋了进去。  
明明不久前刚刚大肆玩弄过的地方，此时居然又变得紧窄起来，田柾国就着流出的湿滑液体大力的的开合着，将金泰亨满满的填充起来，让他除了尖叫着呻吟再也没有思考其他的余地。  
金泰亨死死的揽在田柾国身上，随着他的动作上下颠簸着。尖锐的快感来势汹汹，让他觉得田柾国所到之处皆是他的敏感点，他的每一个动作都让他情不自禁的咬着嘴唇彻底淹没在无尽的快感当中。  
高潮来临时金泰亨不由自主的绞紧了身体，逼着田柾国将一腔的热精重重的喷洒进他的深处。田柾国则被他嘬的眼前发白，按住金泰亨的后颈又插了几十下才彻底缴械。他从后面抱住金泰亨，汗湿的胸膛贴着对方湿漉漉的后背，高潮的余韵让他们的间隙变得极短，有时甚至只来得及接个吻便又不由自主的搞在了一起。  
水乳交融最容易让人产生错觉，特别是用过药后的金泰亨，粘腻温驯到吓人，如果不是那条银链还锁在金泰亨的身上，田柾国几乎都要以为两个人是在热恋中了。  
要是真的在热恋就好了。田柾国轻轻的抚摸着金泰亨汗湿的额发，情不自禁的幻想到。

朴智旻刚回到警局便接到了上级的调派令，要他紧急去临市协助调查一起重案。对于他来说这不算是什么稀奇的事情，只是那个总爱冷着脸的上司居然亲自出面着急的要他立刻出发着实令他有些讶异。  
他并没有多想，作为一名jc，服从命令是他的天性，但他却万万没想到他这一走就是几个月。  
一开始他以为这只是个普通的案子，但对方警局却总能找到这种理由扣着自己不许自己回去，这不由得令他有些生疑。他抽了空给金泰亨打了电话，却只得到了一片忙音；他又给闵玧其打电话，结果却被告知对方早在几个月前被调到总局去了，现在也联系不上他。  
朴智旻搁下电话，重重的疑云开始在他的心头堆积。  
等他终于获得调令回到自己的城市时，他第一件事就是跑去金泰亨家按起了门铃，然而最终开门的却是隔壁的邻居。邻居告诉他她已经很久没有见到金泰亨了，直到这时，朴智旻才觉察到事情的不对。  
他咬了咬牙，向邻居道了个谢，便头也不回的向外走去。  
而此时的田柾国正坐在昏暗的酒吧里同金南俊和郑号锡喝着酒。  
“怎么样，柾国，我给你的药不错吧？”郑号锡怀里搂着一个漂亮的女人，一仰头便干下了一整杯澄黄色的酒液。  
“很厉害啊号锡哥。”田柾国晃着手里的杯子，笑眯眯的说：“那么一小粒就能把他整治的服服帖帖，这么好的东西怎么藏了这么久。”  
“什么藏，这点东西还不值得我们家拿到台面上来。”郑号锡又给自己倒了杯酒，双眼眯起时显得他温柔又迷人：“不过我还要再提醒你一次，这个药虽然效果好，但也不要用的太频繁了，小心他一旦上了瘾，到时你甩都甩不脱。”  
“喂，听起来这就是新型精神类毒品啊。”金南俊扶了一把金丝镜架，好整以暇的说到：“我怎么不知道你的研究室还搞这些。”  
“小玩意啦！”郑号锡笑了笑，满不在乎的对金南俊说：“一点副产品而已，你不会连这个都要管吧？”  
“管不管不是我说的算的。”金南俊轻哼了一声，语气稍微有点冷：“我们家还在竞选，别在这种时候搞出事来。”  
“别那么严肃。”郑号锡晃着脚尖，举起杯子向另外两个人示意到：“都是一条船上的人，为未来的合作干个杯吧？”  
三双眼睛互相瞥了对方几眼，终于还是心照不宣的举起了手里的杯子，轻轻的撞在了一起。  
黑色的钥匙插进锁孔轻轻旋转，锁芯被打开时发出的咔哒声在静谧中特别清晰。  
黑色的皮鞋尖刚刚踏上地毯，一具温暖又柔软的躯体便缠了上来。柔软的唇舌仿佛待哺的小鸟迫不及待的在自己的身上啄吻着，连最隐秘的位置也贴在他的身上不断的摩擦着。  
田柾国伸手摸了一把，脸上露出了一个满意的笑容：“这么湿这么软，哥已经玩过自己了？”  
“没…没有…”金泰亨的腿微微的哆嗦着，长期滥用药剂带来的情潮让他小腹发麻、腰间痉挛，即便偶然脱离了药剂的控制，他的身体也已经变得高度敏感，仿佛随时随地都在发情。  
“说谎。”田柾国托住金泰亨饱满柔软的双臀往上一抬，便把整个人放到了坚硬桌子上。粘腻的体液将他昂贵的西装外套洇湿了一块，他一边脱下外套，一边低头亲吻躁动难耐的金泰亨，言语里还不忘挑逗着对方：“哥哥真的没玩过自己？那看来是药量不够重啊？要不要再来一粒？”  
“不要！”金泰亨在听到田柾国话的一瞬间便因恐惧而瞳孔放大，身体不自觉的向后缩去，仿佛在企图逃避什么：“不要用药！我会乖乖的，不要用药好不好？”  
“真听话。”田柾国看着这样的金泰亨，终于眯着眼睛笑了出来。他缓缓的拉开笔挺裤子上拉链，将他狰狞的硕大放了出来，对着那不断翕动的粉色肉穴猛地戳了进去，下身被骤然锁紧的感觉令他漂亮的眉头高高的挑了起来。  
金泰亨被田柾国捅的全身一抖，修长光裸的双腿不由自主的夹紧了他紧实的腰间。田柾国伸手拍拍金泰亨的臀肉，低声要他放松一些，等到金泰亨微微撤掉一些力气，便开始大开大合的干了起来。  
田柾国一下子进的太深，插的又狠重，顿时便激出了金泰亨一身的媚态。田柾国今天离开时刻意没有给金泰亨用药，但显然，只靠药物的余韵也足以让金泰亨陷入难以自拔的泥淖当中，此时的金泰亨，即便没有药物恐怕也已经彻底无法再离开他了。  
他的天使已经彻底的被他折断了翅膀，只能乖乖的被驯服，留在他的身边。

“你最近见过泰亨吗？”朴智旻冲进闵玧其的办公室，焦急的拉起了他的衣襟。  
“你疯了？”闵玧其拍开他的手，朴智旻的样子已经引起了不少同僚的侧目，甚至已经有人凑到一起窃窃私语起来。  
“我联系不上他，你最近有没有见过他？”朴智旻声音不大，但说出口的话却夹着一股火星。  
闵玧其皱了皱眉，似乎也意识到了不对：“我被转到这里是很突然的事情，甚至都来不及跟以前的同事告别…等等，你说你联系不上泰亨了？这究竟是怎么回事？”  
“看来我们都被故意调开了。”朴智旻深呼了一口气，直直的看向了闵玧其：“我怀疑他出事了。”  
“你究竟在说什么？”闵玧其不动声色的打量了一下周围，便伸手拉着朴智旻走了出去。在空旷无人的楼梯拐角，闵玧其终于可以问出他的问题了：“泰亨究竟怎么了？”  
“不知道。”朴智旻冷静了一点，他皱着眉似乎在思考些什么：“我跟你一样，几个月前突然接到命令，要我赶到临市协助办案，一呆就是几个月，期间我跟泰亨完全联系不上，等回来找他时，他的邻居告诉我她已经很久没见到泰亨了。”  
朴智旻顿了顿，然后压低声音说到：“我怀疑他被人带走了。”  
“谁会带走一个警察？”闵玧其也皱起了眉头，巨大的疑窦开始浮上他的心头。  
“我不能确定。”朴智旻摇摇头，却抬起了一双眸子死死的看着闵玧其：“但我心里有一个怀疑的对象。”  
“谁？”闵玧其追问到。  
“田柾国。”朴智旻咬着牙吐出了三个字。  
“泰亨救过的那个孩子？”闵玧其疑惑的问到：“为什么会怀疑他？”  
“我不知道，但我的直觉告诉我绝对是这个家伙。”朴智旻抬头看向闵玧其，眼里带了一些恳求：“我知道你跟家里的关系不太好…但这个时候，只有你能帮他了。”  
闵玧其低头沉吟了一下，再抬起头来时已经换上了一脸坚定：“好，我知道该怎么办了。”  
“喂，田柾国，那个小警察是不是还在你那。”电话接通时田柾国正钳着金泰亨的腰从后面猛艹着他，火热的茎身像滚烫刑具，带着一股蛮力顶的金泰亨哭叫着向前耸动，两个人都大汗淋漓，而金南俊低沉的声音透过话筒传进田柾国耳中，显得有些模糊不清。  
“怎么了？”田柾国带着喘息的声音落进金南俊耳朵里，傻子也能猜到他正在做着什么。  
“我告诉过你别搞出事来的。”金南俊似乎有些不满：“你可从来没告诉过我那个小警察认识闵家的人，现在闵家已经开始着手查你了，你最好赶紧处理好这件事。”  
田柾国皱了皱眉头，拉住金泰亨的胳膊一个深顶，顿时让他大声呻吟了起来，而田柾国则从后面掐住他的下巴同他接着吻，淫靡的声音让人浮想联翩。  
“喂，你究竟有没有听到我说话？”金南俊有些严厉的声音从电话里传出来。  
“那就让他抓吧！”田柾国丝毫不以为意，对着电话那端轻飘飘的说到。  
“你简直是疯了。”金南俊气愤的扔下电话，不再多说一个字。而田柾国则是顺手将手机扔到一边，然后将背对着自己的金泰亨翻过来，就着湿热的体液再一次猛地插了进去。他的力气太大，动作又急，混着他精液的乳白色体液顿时从柔软的小口溅了出来。  
金泰亨的一根腿被他扛在肩上，两只手还死死的抓在他的手臂上，整个人除了小穴是紧的，几乎哪里都已经彻底松了下来。他眼神涣散着，口中发出无意识的哼鸣，汗湿的头发贴在饱满的额头上，意乱情迷小嘴微微张开向占据自己的男人索着吻。  
而田柾国则是死死的扣住他的腰，近乎发疯似的撞击着他，飞起的汗滴不断的落在金泰亨的身上，然后与他的汗液交融在一起。  
高潮的一瞬间田柾国的眼前似乎出现了幻像，好像有一万只手将他高高托起又重重摔下。他记起了郑号锡告诉过他的话，那粒小小的药丸会上瘾，会致幻，严重时还会产生摆脱不掉的依赖性，可他明明没有用，却还是因为金泰亨出现了这些症状。  
爱情真是件美好的玩意儿，不是吗？

“查的怎么样了？”闵玧其刚刚落座，朴智旻便急匆匆的问到。  
“查到一点了。”闵玧其点点头，表情似乎有些严肃：“田柾国确实不像他看起来那么简单，他居然是田氏集团的长公子，是整个田氏最得宠的人。”  
“田氏？”朴智旻有些讶异：“田氏集团的继承人为什么会做这种事？”  
“我不知道。”闵玧其摇摇头，从包里拿出一个证物袋递给朴智旻：“我在泰亨的家里发现了这个，估计泰亨被盯上也不是一两天的事情了。”  
朴智旻看着袋子里的微型摄像头，不由得心底发冷：“如果凭这些要扳倒他有多大的希望。”  
“很渺茫。”闵玧其眯着眼睛靠近朴智旻，小声说到：“并且我发现之前警局的摄像头也被监控了，我怀疑有内部人员在帮他，而且这个人的警衔恐怕不低。”  
“你是说…”朴智旻瞪大了双眼，语气里有些愤怒：“我早该知道的，这些利益集团私相授受本来就是司空见惯的事情…那如果我们能找到泰亨，由他出面指证那家伙呢？”  
“我只能说希望会大一些，但最终结果会怎么样谁也不能保证。”闵玧其看着朴智旻，沉声说到。  
“那…闵伯父那边没说什么吗？”朴智旻抬起头，低低的问到。  
“他似乎是知道一些事情，但他的意思是不希望我们参与进去。他肯帮我们查这些已经很令我惊讶了。”闵玧其重重的靠在沙发背上，深深的叹了口气：“智旻，我们这次怕是碰上硬骨头了啊！”  
朴智旻觉得自己迈出的每一步都沉重无比，他垂着头打开家门，却发现自己的父母兄弟正同几个陌生人坐在一起，当他开门的一瞬间，几双眼睛便齐刷刷的落在了他的身上，似乎一直在等待着他的到来。  
“智旻终于回来啦！正好，这位金先生已经等了你很久了，他有些重要的事情想跟你谈一谈呢！”  
朴智旻在眼睛与那个金姓男子对上的一瞬间，便有一种冷意顺着他的脊骨一直蔓延上来。那是一双猎豹的眼睛，正隐藏着攻击锐利的审视着他，仿佛随时都能轻易的将他撕裂成碎片。  
“朴先生终于到了。”男人笑了笑，狭长的眼睛冷静又果断：“我等你很久了。”  
朴智旻盯着他，觉得自己的心被狠狠的揪紧了。

朴智旻在目视那人离开时，巨大的愤懑混合着满腔的怒火与不甘在他的胸膛里纠结翻滚。那人的话语声尚且响彻在他的耳边，时时刻刻提醒着他不要妄想去做与自己能力不符的事情，否则将会给全家带来灭顶之灾。  
“哥，那位先生说我可以去国外留学是不是真的！”可爱的弟弟蹦蹦跳跳，他什么都不懂，这个男人的到来在他看来就是赠送礼物的圣诞老人。  
朴智旻的手指紧紧蜷起，却还是强迫自己露出一个笑来：“你乖，先回屋学习，不叫你不许出来。”  
年迈的父母满怀担忧的看着他，他们未尽的目光里是沉甸甸的忧愁，朴智旻曾是他们最引以为傲的儿子，是他们心底最重要的东西。这种时候，父母永远都比孩子更担心。  
“对不起。”朴智旻垂着头，大片大片的青筋从他的手臂上凸起来。他不敢直视父母的眼睛，语气低沉又带着满满的负罪感：“对不起，但我是个警察啊！”  
如果一个警察都不能公平公正，匡扶正义，那这个世界还剩什么？

田柾国最近不知犯了什么毛病，居然在他们的房间装上了大块大块的镜子，每次做爱时，金泰亨都能从镜子里看到自己糜烂又荒唐的模样。  
田柾国有时甚至会刻意的引导他去欣赏这些，他会将他们的过程从头到尾的暴露在这迷幻的世界当中，让四周都充斥着他们的身影，就像他们融在无数交叠的人群当中尽情欢爱，酣畅淋漓又腼颜羞耻，然后在最后交颈一同攀上欲望的巅峰。  
金泰亨软绵绵的窝在田柾国怀里，任由田柾国将苹果一块块削好后喂进他的嘴里，乖巧的就像一只被圈养的家猫。他身上的锁链已经被摘掉了，但手腕上还是留下了之前被弄伤的痕迹。  
“还疼吗？”田柾国替金泰亨撩起汗湿的头发，然后轻轻的吻了吻他的脸颊。  
“不疼了。”金泰亨摇摇头，似乎连抬手的力气都没有了，小声的嘟囔到：“想喝水。”  
“好。”田柾国放下他，背过身去给金泰亨倒水，却完全没有察觉对方正赤着脚，踩着昂贵又柔软的地毯，一步一步的向他走来。  
“砰。”描了花的巨大花瓶在田柾国的头顶碎成碎片，鲜红的血液顿时便顺着田柾国的额角涌了出来。  
金泰亨捏着残破的花瓶口，高高在上的看着瘫倒在地的田柾国，露出了一个扭曲又模糊的笑容。他翻身跨坐在田柾国的腰上，伸手摸起了田柾国刚刚放在桌边的锋利匕首。  
雕着花的刀柄让他可以牢牢的将它握在手中，刀身流畅的凹槽能够轻易的将滚烫的鲜血引导出体外。  
金泰亨看着躺在他身下昏迷不醒的田柾国，脑中忽然划过了一个疯狂的念头。  
不知道魔鬼的心脏是不是跟他一样，是鲜红、跳动着的呢？或许这样的人，根本就不配有心。金泰亨不由自主的伸直手臂，高高的将匕首举起，他知道，只要他的手轻轻落下，这个将他人生毁灭殆尽的男人的生命便会在他手中戛然而止。  
然而就在尖锐的刀刃即将没入田柾国胸口的前一秒，金泰亨的动作却突然停住了。  
毫无知觉的田柾国就那样躺在他的面前，像个熟睡中的孩子一样，额角还在流着血，呼吸很轻微，而支撑着金泰亨手腕的胸腔却有力的起伏着，仿佛那颗雀跃着的心已经被金泰亨剜出来捧在了手心里。  
金泰亨似乎看见田柾国不知何时已经睁开了眼，漆黑的眸子直直的落在自己的脸上，嘴角还含着嗜血的笑意，好像在对自己说，金泰亨，你杀不了我。  
金泰亨的心猛地跳了一下，惊惧的感觉在心底弥漫开来。他深深的呼了一口气，摇了摇脑袋，试图甩开脑袋里那种眩晕的感觉，再睁开眼时发觉一切只是自己的幻觉，田柾国依然安静的闭着眼躺在地上，甚至连睫毛都没有多颤一下。  
金泰亨双手握住刀，看着刀尖一点点的划开田柾国的皮肤，然后扎进他漂亮的肌肉里，刺目的鲜血像盛放的玫瑰在他胸前的白衬衣上绽开，然后，他便看到了田柾国缓缓的抬起手握住了自己的腰侧。  
“真棒。”田柾国熟悉的低音在自己耳边响起，带着粗砺的欲望，磨的金泰亨耳廓生疼：“哥哥每次被干舒服了就会吸我吸的特别紧，真想狠狠的再来一次。”  
麻痒的感觉一瞬间便涌进了金泰亨刚刚高潮过的身体，他柔软的后穴甚至还含着一汪被刚刚注入的滚烫精液，这让金泰亨一瞬间便软了双腿颤抖不已。  
“放过我吧…”金泰亨扔掉刀子，被欲望支配的身躯让他只能徒劳捂住自己的脸。他知道田柾国其实并没有动，他看到的、听到的都是幻觉，然而打败他的正是这该死的幻觉。  
他抬起头，发觉四周映满了自己的身影，赤裸的、遍布各种痕迹，明明脸上漾满春意，手上却沾满鲜血。所有的人影都在同一时间看向自己，琥珀色的瞳孔里装满了癫狂与讥讽，明明是相同的脸，却似乎每一张又都不太相同。他们冷漠的、讥诮的，甚至轻蔑的、得意的凝视着自己，任凭田柾国温热的血液顺着他们屈下的膝盖一寸一寸的蔓延至全身，然后在他裸露的肩胛出凝结成一双巨大的翅膀。  
金泰亨惊叫着站了起来，跌跌撞撞的扑向了门口。  
被药物和田柾国控制了太久，他已经完全无法区分现实和虚幻的界限了。  
田柾国站在窗边看着金泰亨仓皇逃窜的样子，脸上不禁露出了一抹奇怪的微笑。  
他怎么会忘了呢，天使除了翅膀，还有一柄锐利的长戟，随时随地都能将恶魔钉死在耻辱的长柱上，然后高高在上的俯瞰着它们卑微的样子。  
是的，他的小天使还没被彻底的打折脊骨，即使匍匐在地上，最狼狈的时候，身处绝境之中，他下意识想到的还是如何触底反弹，趁着恶魔分神的瞬间，便毫不犹豫的用手里的长戟将它牢牢钉死。  
越是干净正直的人就越会骗人，越是博爱温柔的人就越是冷漠无情。而金泰亨绝对是其中的佼佼者。  
鲜红的血液顺着额角一滴滴的落下来，将他洁白的前襟晕染的一片狼狈，而他却一步都没有动，就那样安静的站在窗前，看着金泰亨的身影逐渐化作一个小小的黑点，然后彻底消失不见。  
警察闯进田柾国家里时，他正端坐在沙发上喝酒，橙黄色的酒液一杯杯的灌进口中，连眸子里都带了一丝疯狂的醉意。  
闪烁着红蓝灯光的警车呼啸着停在警局门口，戴了手铐的田柾国被压低了头带了进去。而闵玧其和朴智旻就站在门口的台阶上看着这一切。  
“你这个混蛋！”朴智旻冲上去一把拽住田柾国的衣领，大声骂道：“你究竟对泰亨做了什么！”  
然而田柾国既不挣扎也不反抗，只是冷冷的笑着同站在一旁的闵玧其对视着，一开一合的嘴唇似乎在说着些什么。  
闵玧其眯起了眼睛，心中不由得升起了一团怒火。  
“他对你说了什么？”田柾国被带进羁押室后，朴智旻转过身向闵玧其问道。  
“不知道。”闵玧其摇摇头：“没看清。”  
朴智旻狐疑的看了闵玧其两眼，却还是选择了相信他：“肯定不是什么好话，呸，人渣。”  
闵玧其转过脸不再说话，心头的怒火却烧的更甚。  
“帮我看好他，我很快就回来。”  
这是田柾国对他说的话，也是一种赤裸裸的挑衅。他的猖狂令闵玧其十分不快，这让他更加坚定了要制裁田柾国的心。  
然而还没等他从田柾国口中问出些什么，金南俊的人就先到了。  
“你没说什么吧？”金南俊隔着宽宽的桌子，向田柾国低声问到。  
“没有。”田柾国看起来意外的轻松。  
“那就好。”金南距吐出了一口气，继续压低声音：“你什么都不要说，我会想办法解决这件事。放心，只是一场小小的意外事故，我保证没人能查到半点证据。”  
“你别碰他。”田柾国抱着臂，身体向前倾了一下，语气却很严肃：“想别的办法。”  
“嗯？”金南俊发出了一个疑惑的音节，不解的看向田柾国：“你在说什么，明明解决掉他才是…”  
“我说了，别碰他。”田柾国冷冷的说到：“我的人我自己会管，我有办法让他闭上嘴。”  
“你真是疯了，那个金泰亨究竟给你灌了什么药？”金南俊啧了两声，不由自主的摇了摇头：“就算是家猫也是有尖牙和利爪的，你小心被他反咬一口。”  
“大不了就是坐牢。”田柾国笑了笑，盯着金南俊的眼睛深不见底：“不过我想你们金家是不会想让这种事发生的。”  
“哼。”金南俊站起身来，示意旁边的律师跟上他的脚步，他微微偏过来的侧脸显得冷峻至极，连说出的话都带了一股冷漠的味道：“那你就死在监狱里吧！”  
田柾国看着重新关闭的铁门，脸上也露出了一抹笑容。  
“好啊。”他说。

“你要见我。”金泰亨冷漠的拿起电话，看着坐在防弹玻璃后面的年轻男人，宽大的橙色囚服穿在他的身上却丝毫不显得狼狈邋遢。  
田柾国没有说话，只是安静的坐在那里，如果不是他拿着电话的手腕上还压着一副冰冷的手铐的话，他看起来更像是一个无辜又无害的普通少年。  
“你想让我跟法官求情，好让你少受一点牢狱的折磨？”金泰亨嗤笑了一声，平静的对田柾国讥讽道：“少做梦了，我一个字也不会帮你隐瞒的。”  
“我昨晚梦到哥了。”田柾国突然开了口，声音轻轻缓缓的，似乎是在讲述一个平淡的故事一般，露出了一个清浅的笑容：“梦里的哥跟现在穿的一模一样，硬要说不同的话，大概是现在这身衣服还好好的穿在哥身上，而梦里这身衣服却被哥一件一件亲手脱了下来。”  
金泰亨的心咯噔了一下，他似乎预料到这家伙想说些什么，却僵硬着手不肯挂断电话。  
“哥是不是还穿着老气的白色的棉质四角裤？一点也不性感。”田柾国在电话那端低沉的笑了一声，诚恳的语气却让金泰亨的拳头不断收紧：“  
不过无所谓，再性感的内衣也比不过哥的身体，每次哥只要在我面前扭一扭腰，我就忍不住要把你狠狠捅穿。”  
金泰亨没有说话，甚至连表情都看不清，田柾国知道他在生气，但他并不在乎，而是自顾自的继续说了下去：“其实我一直想问哥，你的牙膏究竟是在哪里买的？为什么每次跟哥接吻时都有一股好闻的草莓味？我让人把整个市场上草莓味的牙膏都搬了回来，然后一管一管的试，但没有一管能带给我哥的味道，既柔软，又甜蜜。哥知不知道，每次你用舌头勾住我舔舐我时，我都恨不得把你整个人嚼碎了吞下去。”  
田柾国笑了笑，似乎在回味着什么似的：“我真的替哥可惜，哥看不到你缠着我索吻时的样子，最放荡的妓女也比不上你的一丝半缕。明明是个连初吻都没有的家伙，却能轻易的将我的灵魂都勾走，哥真的好厉害啊！”  
“闭嘴。”金泰亨咬紧了牙齿，觉得一股冷意从心底慢慢溢出来。  
“哥洗澡时有没有摸过自己啊？”田柾国吃吃的笑了一声，充满欲望的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着金泰亨，仿佛已经将他拆吃入腹：“哥的皮肤好软，像有磁石一样吸着我的手。还有那两颗小樱桃，我一舔它们就会立起来，可爱的要命。说起来号锡告诉我他那里新出了一种药，吃下去哪怕男人也能挤出奶来，我本来想用在哥身上的，只可惜还没来得及用就被哥跑掉了…”  
“你给我闭嘴！”金泰亨猛的擂了一下面前的防弹玻璃，引得站在门外的狱警纷纷侧目：“田柾国，我一定会让你坐牢，你这辈子都别想从那里面走出来！”  
然而田柾国似乎并不在意金泰亨近乎疯狂的威胁，他无声的笑着，一脸的无动于衷，漆黑的眸子甚至还露出了讥讽的光：“哥准备怎么跟法官，哦，或者说闵玧其说啊？说你被我强奸了？而且最后还可耻的变成了合奸？”  
“什么合奸！明明是你…”金泰亨失态了一秒，但下一秒，那些溢到唇边令他羞耻不堪的词语便逼迫着他咬紧了嘴唇不再说下去了。  
“哥想说是我用药强迫你的？”田柾国大声的笑了起来，似乎非常开心，刺耳的笑声夹杂着电流声刺痛了金泰亨的耳鼓膜：“哥在说什么胡话？除了前几次，我可一次药都没再用过，换言之，我们后面那上百次的媾和，都是哥自愿，甚至主动的。”  
“不可能！”金泰亨猛的抬起头来，巨大的惊惧和困惑让他的眼中迅速的蒙上了一层雾气。他嘴唇颤抖着，整张脸都变得惨白，却依然下意识的反驳着对方：“我明明看到你把…放进我的身体里的…”  
“那只是空胶囊外壳罢了。”田柾国轻松的靠在座椅上，脸上是难以掩饰的洋洋自得：“里面其实什么都没有。哥会变得那么放荡，全都是因为你自己想要放荡。或许我该这么说，可能一开始确实是我主动的，但后来却是哥自己扭着屁股勾引我，求我插进去用力干你的，哥别说的自己那么无辜，骑在我身上让我射进去的时候，哥可是清醒的很呢。”  
“我不相信，你就是个骗子，你的话我一个字都不信。”金泰亨抓紧了手里的话筒，惨白的关节似乎要撕裂那层薄薄的皮肤。他的眼神死死的落在田柾国身上，但只要仔细的看去便能发现其中的微光已经彻底涣散开来。  
田柾国看着这样的金泰亨，无声的大笑着。忽然，他抬起身，整个人都逼近了那层厚厚的防弹玻璃，骤然放大的脸让金泰亨的整颗心脏都仿佛被紧紧的攥住了。  
田柾国依然在笑着，低沉沉的声音透过电话线，带着难以言说的湿意舔舐在金泰亨的耳廓上，像一条吐着信子的毒蛇，给了金泰亨最致命的一击：“我有没有说谎哥不是比谁都清楚吗？没有我在身边，哥现在还睡的着觉吗？”  
金泰亨觉得自己似乎被浸到了一片冰冷的池水中，黏腻的冷水将他死死的包裹住，剥夺了他肺里的最后一缕空气。他看着田柾国那张年轻的、却充满了恶意的脸，忽然觉得整个世界都模糊了起来。  
金泰亨呆呆的挂上了电话，走出了那扇沉重的铁门。正午的阳光落在他的身上，却无法驱散哪怕一丝丝的阴霾。  
他的脑中回荡着田柾国如同施咒一样的声音，盘旋在耳边不断诉说着自己有多放荡，有多恬不知耻。此时的他，无论是身体还是灵魂，都已经再也无法离开田柾国了。

“他什么都没做过。”金泰亨侧过头望着地面，脸上是一片波澜不惊。  
“他囚禁了你几个月，你现在居然告诉我他什么都没对你做过？”闵玧其用笔杆敲了敲他面前的笔录然后露出了一个讽刺的笑容：“泰亨你觉得我会信吗？”  
“他真的什么都没做过。”金泰亨依然侧着脸，漂亮的鼻线划出一道美丽的弧度。  
“你是不是遇到了什么麻烦？”闵玧其皱了皱眉头，伸手企图握住金泰亨蜷起的拳头，声音尽可能的放的缓了一些：“你告诉我，我会帮你。”  
“我没有遇到麻烦，也不需要别人帮我。”金泰亨把手从闵玧其的手心里抽了出来，语气淡淡的，似乎那个被囚禁的人并不是他一样。  
闵玧其看着金泰亨抗拒的样子，不由得有些愤懑。就在这时，审讯室的门被人从外面敲响了。闵玧其瞟了一眼金泰亨，叹了口气便向门外走去。  
“怎么样了？”朴智旻一看见闵玧其出来便焦急的凑了上去，他的手里还拿着一份文件，似乎有些焦躁。  
“他不肯说。”闵玧其摇摇头，无奈的问到：“你那边呢？”  
“金南俊那边给他找了知名的精神科医生，能够证明他患有某种精神类疾病，发病时会诱发一些不能自主的行为。”朴智旻也叹了口气：“如果泰亨也不肯配合，那田柾国恐怕马上就能取保候审了。”  
闵玧其的拳头狠狠的落在坚硬的墙壁上，原本平静的脸上终于浮现出了一丝不甘。  
金泰亨安静的坐在明亮的审讯室里，面前的咖啡还在冒着汩汩的热气。  
他盯着这杯咖啡，想起了跟金南俊见面的那个时候。  
那时他的面前也是端放着这样一杯咖啡，而那个戴了金丝眼镜梳着背头的高大男人就坐在职业律师的旁边，用一副高高在上的姿态睨视着他，仿佛在看一只肮脏的家猫一样，冷冷的说到：“你最好把嘴闭紧，否则整个朴家和闵玧其都会为你的冲动付出代价。”  
金泰亨垂着头，但紧握的拳头却暴露了他内心的不甘与痛苦。  
“怎么，不甘心？”金南俊看着金泰亨的样子，不由得冷笑了一声：“就这么想把田柾国送进监狱里面吗？”  
“难道不应该吗？”金泰亨抬起头，眼睛里露出一抹疑惑：“我不明白，你这样的人为什么要包庇他那样的人？你们究竟把公正和公平放到什么地方了？”  
“公平公正？”金南俊被金泰亨的话逗笑了，他一只手捂住嘴，金色的镜边折射出冷冷的光：“他那样的人？他是哪样的人？一个强奸犯和囚禁犯？金泰亨，你太不了解他了。”  
金泰亨没有说话，却默默的直起身子与金南俊对峙着。  
“除了你看到的这些肤浅的东西，他还是田氏公认的接班人，是这个国家未来经济命脉的掌控者之一。”金南俊抬起头，悠闲地说到：“你知不知道要处理掉你对我们来说有多简单，不过就是制造一场小小的意外事故罢了，可是你知道他对我说什么吗？他宁愿自己坐牢也不准我动你。哈哈哈，真是可笑，堂堂田氏的接班人，居然为了你这样一只野猫心甘情愿的去坐牢。”  
说到这里，金泰亨忽然向金泰亨那边倾过身来，巨大的压迫感令金泰亨感到窒息：“我倒是想问问你，你究竟是给他吃了什么迷药，让他对你这么死心塌地？”  
金泰亨的手有一些颤动，田柾国黑漆漆的眸子在他的脑子里浮现出来，然后又被他强硬的压了下去。  
“我很奇怪你究竟为什么这么恨他。”金南俊倚回沙发当中，双手交叉一脸好奇：“就因为他囚禁你强奸你？”  
金泰亨在听到金南俊的话时瞬间涨的满脸通红，他咬着牙，从牙缝里吐出几个字：“难道这还不够吗？”  
“这算什么事情？”金南俊歪了歪头，继续好奇的问到：“除了这些呢？他打你了吗？还是苛待你了？跟他在一起的这段时间他对你不好吗？”  
金泰亨垂下头，不再说话。  
“没有。”金南俊笑了笑，笃定的说：“他不仅没有苛待你，他还亲手给你做饭，然后一口一口的喂进你的嘴里，在你生病时一整晚一整晚的不睡觉，只为守着你给你量体温、喂药。你不知道，这些事情在我们这里都已经沦为笑柄了。除了强暴你以外，他还对你做过什么其他的坏事吗？”  
金泰亨依然沉默着，似乎已经陷入了深深的沉思。  
“或者我换一种说法。”金南俊盯着金泰亨，一字一句的说到：“他除了用错了爱你的方法，他还有做过什么对不起你的事情吗？”  
“你说他爱我？”金泰亨抬起头，用一种不可置信的声音问到：“你居然说他爱我？是你疯了还是我疯了？”  
“我们都没疯，他确实是爱你。”金南俊的脸上露出一个浅浅的酒窝，轻声说道：“你不敢承认这一点，甚至不断的用仇恨麻痹自己，你知道他爱你，并且你也爱着他，但你害怕承认这些，甚至拒绝这种会带来耻辱的自己，所以你把所有的错误都归咎到田柾国身上。这才是你憎恶田柾国，费尽心思也要把他送进监狱的理由。”  
“你在利用他对你的爱惩罚他。”金南俊凝视着金泰亨，用蛊惑一般的声音告诉他：“你太自私了。”  
“你好好考虑一下吧，为了自己的私欲彻底毁掉田柾国，甚至还有朴智旻和闵玧其，这样做是不是真的值得。”  
（题外话：这是错的！这种观念是不正确的！这是罪犯为了脱罪找出来的借口！请大家一定牢记这只是小说，角色要为自己的形象代言，切忌上升真人！与真人无关！也请一定不要被这种理论洗脑，遇到违法行为请一定要坚守底线！抗争到底！）

桌上的咖啡还在冒着热气，闵玧其已经重新推开了审讯室的门。  
“我什么时候可以走？”金泰亨双眼平视着前方，淡淡的问到。  
“你还是不肯说吗？”闵玧其非常失望，他握在门把上的手因为愤怒而暴起青筋，说出的话却依然十分平静。  
“我说了，什么都没发生。”金泰亨连眼皮都没眨一下。  
“那你走吧！”闵玧其站在他的面前，低声说到：“不过一旦你离开了这里，田柾国就能大摇大摆的走出监狱的大门，你真的想要这样吗？”  
“哥，我累了。”金泰亨站起身向门外走去，他的声音很低，也很疲惫，似乎夹杂了太多的东西：“谢谢你，也替我谢谢智旻。但是，我真的不想要再继续下去了。”  
闵玧其看着金泰亨离开的背影，不知为什么，心底升起一股浓浓的无力感。  
田氏集团的长公子田柾国绑架囚禁一案因为被害者不提起告诉而宣告不成立，于次日被无罪释放。  
大批的记者围在门口，无数的长枪短炮在同一时间都见证了田柾国脸上那一抹自得的，毫不意外的笑容，以及他做出的那个模糊不清的口型，似乎在向谁传达着什么信息。  
而电视那端的金泰亨用手中的遥控器熄灭了整个荧幕，然后将自己沉入了一整池冰冷的水中。  
他闭上眼睛，脑中却依旧盘旋着田柾国的那个笑容，以及那个令他颤栗的声音。  
“等我。”田柾国说。  
命运的乐曲已经奏起，而他们两人，注定要陷入这混乱的音符当中，谁也无法逃脱，这是命运的惩罚，更是命运的馈赠。  
请闭起眼睛，好好欣赏这首命运的狂想曲吧。


End file.
